time after time
by blackwing
Summary: draco meets a new slitherin girl and when he gets hurt playing quidditch sparks fly....sorry for some bad spellingplease read


Time after time line after line. By Heather Aka: Bonnie  
  
this story is rated pg-13 for some stong languge. I do not own any carictors for harry potter I onley own falena moregan. enjoy  
  
Draco malfoy walked down the hallways of hogworts. It was a full time job for him to avoide pansey.  
That puged face girl just would not leave him alone, you would think that she could get it threw her thick skull that he just did not like her. But no poor Draco who was easley the hottest slithren in the whole school.with his blondhair and deep gray eyes that you could almost get lost in was stuck with her . Things where never easey for him, his father always was after him to become a death eater, But draco wonted nothing to do with he_who_must_not_be_named.  
Draco walked into potions ten minunts late."i see you have desided to to join us mister malfoy, take you seat befor you delay my class more." snape said Draco looked around and found that there was onley one seat in the room left well luckiley it was not next to eahter of the dream team.  
  
draco's pov~ I tuck my seat next to a black haired girl, i thought i new every one in this class and look she is even a slithren, why haven't i seen this girl before. Boy is she hot i wonder if she would talk to me.  
  
" Hello i'm draco malfoy may i ask your name." i asked her  
  
"Falena morgan" falena said not bothering to look up from her studyies.  
  
she did not even look at me wasn't she even a little cerious about who was talking to her. i leanded back in my seat i started to drift off when falena taped me lightley.  
  
she handed me a note maybe she thought i was hott. i don't know i gess i will find out.  
  
"hello draco i am sorry for not just talking to you but i have already gotten ten points taken away from slithren today. I am nothing but a trouble maker. so what kind of stuff are you into? I like hanging with friends mostley and geting in to trouble. from falena morgan p.s write back please."  
  
normal pov~  
  
draco smiled when he was done readin the letter. he took out his quill and wrote back to falena being carfull not to let snape see him writeing. even though draco was one of snapes favorit students he would still take his note and read it in front of the class.  
  
"hey falena i am glad to hear from you i almost thought that you didn't like me or something. to anser your quistion i am in to quidditch i am the seeker on the house team. are you comeing to the game to night? As for the truble part i get into my share of it too. from draco~ p.s would you like to hang out with me in the common room latter befor the game.  
  
falena smiled at him once she had read his letter "i gess it would be nice to have some one to talk to"falena said  
  
draco smiled and returned to his work. The rest of the hour went bye fast when class was over dreaco made his way back to the common room some how falena had betten him their "hey falena said when he enterd the room. "hey" draco said "so is this you first day here?" draco asked "yeah so far i hate it here you are the onley one that has been nice to me so far." "who's being mean to you" draco asked  
  
"well i walked in to my first class this morning and potter and his little group of gryffindors where saying"lookes like we got some more slithren trash" but then the whole class started to saying stuff like that to me because i was the onley slithren in there. falena said "what class was this" draco asked 'history of magic" falena said "oy i can't stand that class" draco lafted as he got up and sat down next to falena.  
  
"what time is the game?" falena asked him  
  
" its at 6:30" draco said "well don't you think you sould be getting ready it's 6:11 right now." falena said to draco  
  
"shit, i got to go you are comeing to the game right" draco asked "of corse i am i wont to see you kick potters ass ,good luck " falena said  
  
"can i have a kiss for good luck." draco asked  
  
"draco malfoy, you think i like you or something I just met you falena said smileing He could tell falena was just playing with him. "please" he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes." " fine" falena said giveing draco a quick kiss on the lipps. draco was speach less this was the first time in his life that he had been speach less. " you better run" falena said giveing him a small push out of the door.  
  
falena went and joined her fellow slithrens in the stands. she saw draco flying in next to his team members in the tridishonal v . the game began less then two min's into the game slithren had scored twice. "potter and malfoy have both seen the snich, i think potters got it no he's miss it draco reaches for it and oh my he's got the snich slithren wins." draos team mates where all chearing for him.  
  
falena's pov~ "wow he's a great seeker." sudinley falena spoted something it was a blugger comeing right at draco. "draco look out" falena yelled but i was took late the blugger hit draco right in the back and he fell from his broom. he fell a good 50 feet it was a merical that he was not dead.  
  
"DRACO" Falena screamed his team was already helping him to the hospital wings falena ran to the hospital wing. when she arived she ran right into markis flint the captin of the team.  
  
"is draco alright" falena asked him  
  
"no he has a broken back and he fell 50 feet do you really think he is allright." flint said walking past falena falena walked over to wher draco was,madom pomfrey was doing her best to mean the bones in his back but draco had broken at least 15 bones and she could onley mend 13 safeley. draco layed on the bed moning in pain his eyes where shut the pain was so taribal. once madom pomfrey was done she told falena that it was ok to talk to draco.  
  
falena walked up to draco. "hey how you doing?" falena asked "well i onley got one thing to say." Draco said  
  
"and what would that be" falena said takeing dracos hand in hers.  
  
'ouch" draco smiled at her.  
  
''you scared me half to death i was afraid that you where dead when i saw you laying on the ground not moveing.'' falena said with tears in her eyes  
  
''for a moment i thought i was'' draco said solfley  
  
''i'm suprised that no one eles is in here with you.'' falena said  
  
''well i'm glad, i wonted a chance to talk to you again,anyway i am suprised that pansey isn't in here cryin her eyes out.  
  
''oh drakiepoo does it hurt.'' pansey said entering the room  
  
''duh'' draco said coldley  
  
"what is she doing here'' pansey yelled  
  
'' she is makeing sure i am allright.'' draco said annoyied  
  
''well you are my boyfriend so i have more right to be here then she does.'' pansey said  
  
''i am not your boyfriend i never said i was so will you please get the hell out of my life.'' draco yelled he tired to sit up but the pain in his back wouldn't let him.  
  
''you son of a bitch i will rip you apart.'' pansey yelled trying to get at draco but falena swoted her away befor she could tuch him. ''if you put one finger on him i will pop you one so help me god" falena yelled at her. pansey stormed out of the room.  
  
draco relaced a bit."sorry" draco said "you have nothing to be sorry about." falena said sitting down in a chair next to his bed.  
  
he smiled at her ''i am glad we are friends it is nice to have someone i can talk to.'' draco said the was a radio playing in the back round it was playing an muggle song time after time line after line. draco smiled and started to sing the song solftely to falena. Time after time i gess that love is blind line after line it was written in your eyes it gess it's not suprise time after time. i can hear them wispering shadows in the rain thinking how it have been time after time line after line.  
  
draco stoped singing and closed his eyes. he opened them again and looked at falena. her eyes where red from crying thay had onley known each other for a short time befor his fall but he could tell just by the way she looked at him that it was a new begging for him. the end ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well how did you like it. i know i have bad spelling and there is going to be a nother story coeming after this maybe in a day or two. 


End file.
